Binding Affairs
"Binding Affairs" is the 17th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' With Ben in hospital after the accident, he gets a lot of attention, but for someone it's too much attention. Rena ventures to meet his parents. Josh and Andrew get closer, now living together. Joe tries to scare away Annie's new boyfriend. And Mary is forced to blend into the community by Henry, to avoid suspicion. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash Emma's dad coming into her room with a bunch of clothes and other gifts. Emma takes them from his hands gleefully. Flash to Emma at the Private School. She is sitting with a Tutor who explains to her the outcomes of a textbook. Flash to Emma having locked herself in the bathroom of a restaurant screaming that her father bought her the wrong cake. Her dad quickly sends a busboy out to retrieve the correct cake. Ben is sitting in a hospital bed, with Emma by his side. His friends (Joe, Rena and Josh) and then enter. They all proceed to run over to him and ask if he is alright. Ben assures them that he is. "And you didn't see who did this?" Joe asks. Ben shakes his head. "They'll find who did this," Joe assures his friend. Katie then enters the room; she rushes over, "Ben, I heard what happened. It's awful! Are you alright?" Ben nods with a smile. Katie smiles back as she sits on the edge of his bed, "Well, we're all here for you. For anything you want." Katie begins to stroke his hand comfortingly. However Emma stares at her uneasily. 'Act I' Flash to Joe sitting on the couch watching a film and his mother and Brian on the adjacent couch, making out. He rolls his eyes. Flash to Joe spreading peanut butter on the staircase followed by Brian later accidentally slipping on it, bruising his back. Flash to Joe walking past Brian and "accidentally" knocking his hot coffee into his lap, causing him to cry out in pain. Flash to Joe handing a brownie to Brian in the kitchen before the former walks out of the room and Joe places the laxative powder into a drawer, smiling. Annie and Brian are about to leave for a date and the latter comments that he's not sure he should leave the house as he's been having unusual bad luck lately. Annie tells him that that's preposterous, and Joe approaches. "So, going out?" he asks. "Yes," Annie tells him, "We'll be back by eleven." "Don't forget your keys," Joe says, throwing Annie's keys to her from a hook beside him, however, they drop to the floor. "Oh, sorry, Brian could you just..." Joe starts. Brian then bends over and the seam to his pants are heard ripping. "Oh, dear," Joe says, shaking his head as Brian stands up, "Well, let's just hope that doesn't happen with any other of your pants." He proceeds to go upstairs and take a seam-quick-unpick from out of his pocket, placing it on his desk. Josh's eyes open. He is lying down on his new bed, in his new bedroom, of his new apartment. It's a smart and modern looking design. He slips out of bed and exits the bedroom, to the smell of a cooked breakfast. Andrew is standing in the kitchen of the open-plan room. "Morning," Andrew greets him with a smile, "Just in time for breakfast." Andrew plates up the fried food and provides the option of orange juice and coffee on the table. Josh sits down at the table amazed, "Wow, thank you very much, Andrew." "Not a problem," Andrew replies. "You shouldn’t have gone to so much trouble," Josh assures him. But Andrew assures him, "It's my pleasure. I wanted to welcome you warmly. But it's a two-way deal, I hope you know. And I insist on making you dinner tonight." "Eh, okay," Josh smiles, not wishing to resist. Andrew smiles back and they then both sit to eat their breakfast together. Josh briefly looks up from his plate with a slight smitten smile. Mary walks through the door to her house, having just arrived home from school, when her father throws her a T-shirt, telling her she's just in time. "In time for what?" she asks. "We're volunteering at a fundraiser," he tells her. "Say what now? Fundraiser for what?" she asks, miserably. "Church," he states as Mary looks at the picture on the front of the bright yellow T-shirt showing a church with a sad face on the front and a thermometer sticking out of its mouth. "You're not serious?" "Deadly." "You sure you wanna say stuff like that?" she wonders, before telling him that she isn't going and throwing him back the T-shirt. "I told you, young lady; the best way to go unrecognized is to become recognizable. People know that shady people have something to hide. We're taking part in the community and this is the way to do it. Who knows? Maybe it will atone for some of your sins," he explains, throwing the T-shirt in her direction again. "Now put it on and try not to place a cut down the cleavage. I'd like to show up at this place respected without a Jezebel for a daughter." Mary screams and stomps her foot to the floor, angrily storming upstairs to apply the T-shirt. Rena is seen approaching a rather large house in a miscellaneous neighbourhood; he glances to the street sign and the house number, then to the address written on a piece of paper in his pocket. He nods and proceeds to walk up the path leading the front door, he knocks on it. A woman answers, "Can I help you?" she wonders. "Yes, are you... Christina Belindro?" Rena asks. "Who wants to know?" asks a man who approaches the door, standing next to Christina. "I'm Renato Abelho, I was wondering if... you gave up a baby for adoption 16 years ago?" Christina pauses, "Yes... we did." "Why are you asking us?" the man wonders. "My original name was... Filipe Belindro... I've been looking for my parents," he tells them. Stunned, Christina pulls Renato into a hug. 'Act II' It's a beautiful and sunny afternoon. Mary is in the front garden of her home, talking to Liz. "It sucks, he's making me go to a charity fundraiser today," Mary complains. "Your dad is so controlling," Liz says. Mary corrects, "He isn't a father; he's a jail keeper." Nick then walks over, "Hey, Liz!" Liz turns and greets him. "Has Ben awoken in the hospital yet?" he asks. "I think so. I haven't been over," Liz replies. "Does he know who pushed him?" Nick asks. "I don't think so..." Liz says. Nick shouts, "Don't think! Does he or doesn't he?!" Liz looks shocked but before she can reply, a shout comes from behind, "Mary, get in the house!" They turn to see Henry standing. Mary resists, "But, Dad..." "Now, Mary!" Henry demands. Liz and Nick exchange shocked glances as Mary walks inside and Henry slams the door after them. "I was only talking," Mary stops. "I told you to stay inside! And you will do as I say! I am your father! Mary, you don't understand the world like I do. The world is dangerous and cruel. And how can I protect you from it unless I keep you away?" Henry informs her. Mary sighs. Henry continues, "Now, come on. It's time for the fundraiser." Joe is seen in his bedroom printing out some accusatory posters for Dr. Sonya from his computer when Brian enters. "You could've knocked," states an annoyed Joe. "Well, then you probably wouldn't have let me in," Brian points out. "You're right, I wouldn't," Joe makes clear. "Hence," Brian starts, "Why I didn't knock." "What do you want?" asks Joe, begrudgingly, as he takes a pile of posters from his printer. "To know what you're doing," Brian says as he sits. "Why do you care?" Joe asks, rolling his eyes. Brian stands up, picking up a poster and staring at it. "Who's 'Dr. Sonya'?" he wonders. "Again, why do you care?" Joe asks. "Because, I'm trying," Brian points out. "Yeah, well, I didn't ask you to try. Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do and I don't need you slowing me down right now," he tells him, angered. "Fine," Brian says, "I'll just go." "You do that," Joe tells him before his mother's boyfriend leaves the room, once the door closes, Joe sighs and continues with his posters. Ben is lying on the hospital bed and Emma is sitting on the chair beside him. Emma speaks excitedly, "The school dance is this week...I can't wait...I use to love the dances at my old school...we are going to look so good going together...I have the best dress...and we'll find something for you to look good when with me...hopefully you won't be wearing a cast." Ben stutters to get in a word against her excessive speaking, "Emma...I just fell down a flight of stairs...I can't go to a dance." Emma looks hurts, "Oh. Excuse me for thinking that you would want to make your girlfriend happy. I'll just miss out the fun of the dance then. Or better yet, go alone like a loser." Ben looks guilty, "I'm sorry, your right. I can't let you miss out. I'll be there." Ben smiles and Emma smiles back, gleefully, and rests her head on Ben's arm. Suddenly Katie enters, "Hey, Ben. Just though I'd come to check on you." Ben smiles, "Thanks, that's very nice of you, Katie." Katie walks over and strokes his arm, "Of course." Emma looks cross. She excuses herself and then walks into the hall, where she takes out her mobile. After dialling a number, she speaks into it, "Excuse me...I have some information about the recent accident at Wiksteria High...I know who pushed Benjamin Ashdale down the stairs." We see Rena sitting at a table with his birth father as his birth mother walks over to the table, handing her son a cup of coffee. He thanks her, taking it, before a moment of silence ensues. "I understand how awkward this must be for you guys... And I just want you to know that you have no obligation of responsibility towards me, I... just needed to meet you," he explains. "Oh, don't worry, we're not mad, just a little... stumped," Miguel, Rena's father, states. "Stumped?" Rena asks. "Not that we're not thrilled to be meeting you, because we most definitely are, it's just... we have to wonder, why now?" Christina wonders. "I don't know if you folks keep up with current events but... my mom, my adoptive mom, she recently went to jail... because she killed my dad... and a baby," Rena explains. "Oh..." Christina says, a little speechless. "So you're Renato Abelho as in... Justine Abelho's son?" Miguel asks. "The very one," Rena replies, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you guys some questions." "Shoot," Miguel tells him. "Well... I gotta wonder why you guys gave me up in the first place," Rena asks. "Oh, well... I feel pregnant with you when I was very young, I... just really wasn't ready to have a baby, neither of us were," Christina explains. "But look at you now, you've got a beautiful home, cushy life... did you ever think about me?" Rena wonders. "All the time, trust me, barely a moment went by when we weren't... but," she tries. "We knew that what's done was done, the choice had been made," Miguel finishes for her. "Oh... I-I guess I get it," Rena says sadly. "But hey, let us invite you for dinner tonight; you haven't got any plans on going anywhere, right?" Miguel asks. "Nothing immediate," Rena tells him. "Well then it's done, we'll see you tonight," Christina assures him. Rena smiles, "Great." Josh walks into his new apartment. The lights are dimmed, the candles are lit, the music is playing and Andrew is plating the dinner. Josh smiles impressed. Andrew smiles back. Later, the two are sitting at the table, eating. Andrew asks, "So, Josh, I understand you just recently came out. How are you handling things?" Josh answers, "Well, my friends have been pretty accepting. My dad is the problem." "Oh?" Andrew asks. "Yeah. He's actually why I was living with my friend. He threw me out," Josh explains. Andrew comforts, "I'm sure he'll come around eventually. And at least you have good friends to support you in the meantime." Andrew taps Josh's hand with a smile. "I guess that's one of the few good things about not having parents," Andrew says, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "You don't have any parents?" Josh asks. "Not anymore," Andrew explains, "My mum was a single parent. She died, when I was sixteen. That's why I dropped out of school and made a living for myself." Andrew looks down; Josh taps his hand with a smile of his own, "Well, you have good friends to support you too." Andrew smiles back. 'Act III' As Joe is sitting on the couch when Brian joins him, Joe sighs, "Come to try some more?" he asks. "I, er, I took a closer look at your poster," Brian says, handing the thing back to Joe who screws it up and throws is on the floor. "Not that anyone cares what I have to say," Joe tells him. "I gotta wonder... what makes you so sure that this guy is a... a pedophile?" Brian wonders. At this, Joe turns off the TV and turns to him, "He was my therapist, I trusted him. I recently went into his office and I discover a tool box filled to the brim with photos. Photos of half-naked little boys. Hoe he got them? Beats me. And of course the most ironic part of it all is... I was leaving him a thank you note. I was thanking him for helping me. But, if you're like everyone else, you'll choose not to believe me, huh?" "No, Joe, I believe you," Brian states. Joe smirks, "You do?" "You bet I do. Now tell me what I gotta do to help bring this son of a bitch down," Brian offers. Joe smiles. Mary and Henry are at the church fundraiser, and Mary is complaining to her father that this is the second day in a row that she's been stuck in this hideous T-shirt. "Will you just stop complaining? Grin, bare it, and sell some goddamn candles. Wiksteria nuns worked hard on those," he tells her. Mary continues to plaster a fake smile as she sells some candles from her stall to passing customers at the event. Soon enough, an old woman makes her way to the stall, requesting a candle. "Hey, don't I know you?" she wonders. "Me? Nah. But... I hear I have one of those faces," Mary states. "Sorry, must be my mind playing tricks on me, you just look so familiar," the woman says. "I... I doubt that," Mary tells her, smiling and taking money in exchange for a candle. "No, no. I'm so sure that I do," the woman presses. "Is everything alright over here?" Henry asks as he walks over. "Everything's fine. This woman was just buying a candle and leaving," Mary tells her father, giving the woman a glance. Henry squares up to the woman who doesn't appear to be budging, "Look, lady. Nobody likes loiterers. Now I suggest you take your candle and you be on your way, alright?" Henry asks her, she nods, a little fear-ridden, before walking away. "Now, if anyone else like that pokes their noses in, come and tell me immediately," Henry tells Mary. "Great job, dad. Subtle," Mary says sarcastically, "I told you your plan is ridiculous." "My plan is working just fine, now quit complaining and get back to work," he tells her before walking away. In the apartment, Josh and Andrew stand, having finished dinner. "Well, thank you very much. It was wonderful," Josh exclaims. "You're welcome," Andrew smiles."I'll do the cleaning," Josh offers. "No, I insist," Andrew argues. However suddenly Andrew's mobile begins to ring. Andrew looks down at it, "Excuse me." Andrew walks into his bedroom for privacy to take the call. Josh begins doing the washing-up; however he overhears bits of Andrew's conversation. "I can't come over right now. No, I'm with him," Andrew speaks down the line. After a long silence Andrew says, "Okay, I'll come over tonight." Another silence. Andrew says, before ending the call, "Okay, see you soon, Honey." Josh's eyes widen at the 'Honey'. Andrew then walks back into the room, he smiles innocently. "Who was that?" Josh asks. Andrew answers, "Just a friend. I've actually got to go and meet him now. I hope you don't mind." "No, of course not," Josh says. Andrew smiles and then exits the apartment. Josh sighs with disappointment. Katie is walking towards the hospital when Emma approaches her. "Hi," Katie greets her. "Hi. Just thought I'd visit you before they arrive," Emma smirks. "Before who arrives?" Katie asks, confused. Emma smiles, "Did you really think I was just going to sit back and let you take Ben from me." "What are you talking about?" Katie asks. "What are you doing here now? Here to see him?" Emma retorts. "Yes. He's my friend," Katie explains. "You're a whore!" Emma shouts. Katie looks shocked, "How dare you! I am not trying to take Ben from you, are you nuts?!" Emma tells her, "Yes, you are. I know what it's like to have someone taken from you. Happened with my mother. But it is not going to happen with Ben. I won't let you!" Suddenly the police arrive and begin walking towards them. Katie looks concerned, "What is going on?" Emma leans in, "Enjoy juvenile hall." The police grab Katie, who fights, and remark, "Katie Vaala. We need to talk to you about the accident concerning Benjamin Ashdale. Come with us, please." Katie shouts that she hasn’t done anything, but the police forcefully take her into the car. Emma watches in delight. "Well thank you, guys. That was great," Rena tells Christina and Miguel at the dinner table, having just finished his meal. "Glad you enjoyed it," Christina smiles. "So, what's the plan, kid? Where are you going from here?" Miguel wonders. "The plan? Oh, I guess I don't really... have one," he says. "Well... if it helps, we'd love to have you. You could... stay a while?" Christina suggests with a kind smile. "Are you serious? That... that'd be fantastic," Rena tells them, ecstatic. "Go upstairs, second door on the left, that's the guest room, you can start unpacking now," Miguel tells him. Quickly, Rena gets out of his seat and rushes to the door, leaving the room. Realizing that he forgot his suitcase, Rena re-approaches the door and overhears his parents talking. "So, I take it this means we're not gonna tell him?" Miguel asks. "No, we're not. Not yet, anyway," Christina says before Rena backs away. Mary is closing up the stall at the fundraiser, with a sad face. But Henry watches with protecting eyes. Brian and Joe are sitting in Joe's room, printing off posters together, and smiling. Rena is unpacking in his new room, with a concerned face as he looks at a picture of his newly found parents, who are hiding something. Ben is sleeping in the hospital as Emma sits beside him, stroking his hand. Andrew gets out a cab and walks towards a house, ready to meet the mysterious person on the phone. He knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal Val. She smiles, "Hi." Andrew smiles back and embraces her into his arms, as they kiss. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes